Truth
by mychemicalromance1817
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto don't have parents.They think Sakura still has her parents. But waht they don't know won't hurt them right? pairs: SasukeSakura NarutoHinata Nejitenten Kakashioc Gaaraoc InoShikamaru.
1. Chapter 1

Saukra was sitting on a bench thinking about what Sasuke said to her.

Flash back

"you don't know what it is like not to have parents."

End Flash Back

'That's what he thinks. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.' Sakura walked home to her big house coughmansioncough. Like the Uchiha's the Haruno's had there own compound.

Sakura walked in without a noise. She walked up a flight of stairs. On the wall there was a picture of her, her parents, and older brother Damion when she was 5. no other pictures of them after that age.

The whole house was empty. She walked into a room and changed out of her ninja attire. She put on a black kimono with drops of red on it like it was bleeding.

Sakura walked to the cemetery and saw Sasuke at his parents grave. Sakura had stopped by the flower shop on her way there and had a dozen flowers in her arms. When Sasuke sensed Sakura's charkra he lifted his head. A light blush on his cheeks when he saw what she was wearing. " What are you doing here?" " I'm not following you if that is what you think. I am here to visit someone." "who" "That is of none of your concern. Here." Sakura pulled one of the flowers out and put it in the grave.


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't have to do that." "I wanted to." Sakura walked pass Sasuke without another word. Sasuke hid his charka so Sakura couldn't sense him and followed her while hiding. He saw a grave stone with a lot of names on it.

"Hi guys I'm back. I brought more flowers." She picked up the dead ones and put the new ones in there place. "I miss you guys. I still haven't found any clues as to where Damion-niisan is." She smiled sadly. " I'll come back soon. I promise. Bye." She stood up and walked back home. Sasuke still followed. When Sasuke reached the gate he stood there reading the sign (which isn't very long I tell you.) 'HARUNO COMPOUND.' When he stood there reading the sign he lost Sakura. 'how could her family have a compound?'

The next day was the Chunin exams. Sasuke noticed Sakura behaving strangely. She ignored him and didn't even acknowledge him that morning as they waited for Naruto. When he finally got there went inside. There was a group around one of the doors and Sakura just walked right passed it. "Sakura-Chan where are you going?" Naruto asked while the people stared at him and his team.

"Where do you think? the 3rd floor." "But we are on the 3rd floor." Unknown to Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura's eyes changed colors. They went from green to all black like the pupils grew out to cover up all the white. Some people saw the change and got freaked out or scared.

Neji stood there looking at her eyes. He walked up to her. "What's your name?" "Why do you want to know?" Neji raised a eyebrow and smirked. "What are you doing Neji?" Tenten asked. "Nothing let's go." Neji saw Sakura death glare him and walked away. Along the way a guy with a bowl cut and really big eyebrows stopped Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uchiha Sasuke I challenge you." Naruto got pissed. 'Why is it always Sasuke. Sasuke this and Sasuke that.' "How about I fight you?" "No, I want to fight Sasuke." Naruto charged at him but Lee kicked him into the wall. "Fine" "Wait. Sasuke let me do this. I want to test something I learned." "Your to weak to fight him."

Sakura walked up to Lee and smirked. "I don't want to fight you. I want to prove I'm stronger than Sasuke to you and in order to do that…" Sakura kicked him in the gut. "For a ninja you talk to much." Lee got up and stared at her. Sasuke stared in disbelief. 'I didn't even see her move' "Are we going to fight or what?"

A giant turtle appeared in a poof of smoke. "Lee, what are you doing?" Lee shaking. Sakura walked over to Naruto and helped him up. "Come on Naruto."

"Alright." Sakura walked past Sasuke without a word. They walked to the door and opened it. "Sasuke-kun there you are cutie." Ino said as she jumped on Sasuke's back. Ino looked at Sakura and saw her studying the other ninja. 'can she just ignore me?'

"hey forehead girl. Still hoping the mutant forehead is going to come back." "Oh, Ino pig. I didn't see you there."

During the exam Sakura was worrying about Naruto. Since this is a written exam and let me tell you that Naruto isn't the smartest. If you stick him a room of little kids they'll be smarter than him. She had just finished 1-9 was just waiting for the 10th question. She felt someone's charka increasing. Her eyes turned black and she turned around.

Ino was doing her Art of the Valentine. She was trying to take over Sakura's body. But when she turned around and looked at her she got scared. Her eyes were all black like Sasuke's only there was no other color. She tried to stop but it was to late her art was already taking effect.

Ino entered Sakura's body. But what she saw was a memory. A guy stood in a room blood all around him and a bloody kunai in hand. A 5-year-old Sakura walked in right when he killed the last person. Sakura's eyes widened. "Damion-niisan." The guy turned around with the same black eyes Sakura had before Ino went into her body. "Run little sister. Come see me when you get stronger." All a sudden Ino was back in her body. 'What happened?'


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was a little fidgety. Ino saw her memory. 'No one was supposed to know.' Sasuke saw her a little scard. 'What's with her?'

During the second part of the exam. Sasuke had just defeated a ninja and they made a password. So when Naruto came back after a attack and said the password Sasuke and Sakura both tossed a kunai at him. "Hey, what was that for?" "Who are you?" "It's me, Naruto." "No your not. Naruto isn't that smart or fast."

"He, he. So you figured me out. That's what I would expect from the genius's from the Uchiha and one of the Shinimasu clan." "What are you talking about? There's no one from the Shinimasu clan here." "Sasuke. I am a member of the Shinimasu clan. My mother married into the Haruno clan before they were killed." "Yes, but you know there are only three Shinimasu's left."

Sakura got pissed at him and her eyes turned black again. "The Abunai. Let' see what you can do." Sakura started to do some hand signs. 'What the hell is happening?' Sasuke thought as he activated his Sharrigen.

Sakura just used one of her clan jutsus. A bunch of ice needles came from all different directions. Orochimaru did a Genjutus. Sakura was looking at her clan on the ground dead covered in there own blood. She yelled. Sakura took out a kunai and stabbed her leg. She glared daggers at him. "Now I am positive that you are one of the last Harunos/Shinimasus. Such a waste your gonna die." "It won't be me who's dead." "I change my mind I won't kill you. In fact I think I'll leave you a little present." Orochimaru did some hand signs and his neck stretched out and he bit her neck. "A parting gift for her. She'll come see me on her quest to gain power." With those words said Orochimaru left. Sasuke ran to check Sakura. Her hand clutching were she was bit.

Sakura had fainted from the pain in her neck from were she was bitten a couple minutes after Orochimaru left. Sasuke was watching Sakura and Naruto. 'Damn, there even more annoying while they sleep.' He heard movement in the bushes and turned around. The sound ninjas came out. "Hey, wake up the girl. We have some business with her." "No" Sasuke took out a kunai and was about to charge at them when Sakura stood up. "Good. She's awake." "What do you want?" Sakura asked while looking at them with her all black eyes. The curse seal spreading across her body.

"We were sent to kill you, but it looks like Lord Orochimaru beat us to it." Sakura smirked and all of a sudden appeared behind them. She hit one of the sound ninja's and they went flying into a tree. One of the teammates checked them. "Kin's okay. Just knocked out." "Do you still want to fight me even though you have no chance of winning."

'This is not Sakura.' "Sakura stop it." "Why? So you can look down on me again. Saying I'm weak and annoying. I have the power to destroy the person I have sworn to kill. Just like you." "Sakura. This isn't you talking." "How would you know. You hide yourself behind you cold attitude. I hide behind a smile. We both pretend. Do you know I've been alone so long. In my mind it's the same 'what they don't know won't hurt them.'" 'She's suffering from the loss of her clan.' "Sakura, just stop." "Here's the thing, I am not one of your damn fan girls that you can boss around. I never was and never will be." Naruto all of a sudden appeared behind her and knocked her out. "Take your teammate and leave before she wakes up." One of the sound ninja's picked up kin and they left their scroll and disappeared. 'what the hell happened?' Naruto thought confused.

Sakura woke up half an hour later. "what the hell happened?" Sasuke looked over at her from across the fire. "You don't remember?" "All I remember is that guy bit me and them I fell unconscious." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a look that said 'Should-we-tell-her-what-happened?' Naruto shook his head no. "Sakura, I have a few questions." "What?" "What did he mean when he said 'there is only three people left of the Shinimasu clan.'" "Um… I don't want to talk about it. It still hurts." "How old were you?" "Please stop. I don't want to relive it again." "Sakura, you said you know how it feels to lose someone. So do I. I lost my whole clan to my brother when I was little."


	5. Chapter 5

I really appreciate you all for reading my story. I have it written down in a notebook and my friends like to read it and they tell me it's good. I really appreciate all the reviews I get they make me fell happy. Big monkey meets girl. Big monkey wants to love girl. Condom don't fit big monkey. Big monkey go on sky scraper to protest. Big monkey fall down and die. Now on to the story. Ya!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really want to know?" "Yes." "First, how old were you?" "8" "I was 5. my brother was the one to kill the clan. One day after I had got back from the academy, I went to one of my aunt's place and she wasn't there. So I thought there was a clan meeting at the main house. At the time I was living with my uncle and his family in Ice. (just for the record I made up Ice the Shinimasu clan and her brother and cousin. If you want to borrow it just ask. Oh and some of the justus she does) When I got there I saw my brother Damion kill one of my cousins. My other cousin Ari, who is now the leader of Ice, was still alive. He told us to run and come see him when were stronger." "Do you know why he killed your clan?" "No, but Ari might know." "One more thing, what's with your eyes?" "It's my clan power. There are only a few Shinimasus who can activate it. It's called the Abunai. The Abunai is one of the strongest. More stronger than the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's put together. When our eyes turn black and we face a opponent our charka, speed, and strength grows until it is strong enough to defeat our opponent."

Out in the forest Anko was jumping from branch to branch. She was in search of her old sensie. 'I am going to kill you, even if it costs me my life! And if I can't manage that then… at least I'll slow you down until ANUB can get here. It's my duty. It's what I learned from my greatest teacher ever…what I learned from you…!' "Isn't it, Orochimaru?" "Impossible…" Anko had stopped on a branch and behind her Orochimaru was trying to hide in a tree. Anko closed her eyes and took 3 sebon needles out. She jumped at him but his really long tongue wrapped around her wrist. She grabbed it with both hands. 'You can't escape … "striking snake" technique' two snakes appeared from her hand and bit his tongue. (ew, there frenchin him) She pulled his tongue and he came flying out landing on her. She took a kunai and stabbed both their hands together. (Not the brightest plan now is it?) "Got you! Orochimaru, could you lend me a hand? The left one?" 'that's the sign of…' Orochimaru thought. "That's right were going to die together here." Ninja technique 'twin snakes kill each other' "You mean to commit suicide? How precious." Anko turned around and saw Orochimaru sitting on a branch. "but that's a doppelganger. You mustn't squander every secret I taught you." "Why? Why are you here? Why now?" " I came for one of the girls. In fact I just left a little parting gift for her." " you monster! It's a time bomb… she'll be dead in no time." "There's a nine out of ten chance your right, of course… but just the same… she may survive…as you did." "And the thought of that gives you …a charge." "this child seems quiet exceptional. Unlike you. Her bloodline is that of the Shinimasu clan…her face and her body are very beautiful. She could be the perfect vessel… to secede me. I foresee interesting times…assuming she survives. Three of my protégés have taken the places of thereof your own. If something should happen to rob me of my enjoyment… it will be the end of Konoha village!" With that said Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Team 7 reached the tower and went inside. Sakura and Naruto opened the scrolls. When Sakura looked at it she cursed mentally and dropped the scroll. "Naruto, drop the scroll." Smoke came out from the scroll and when it cleared Iruka stood there. "Iruka-sensie, what are you doing her?" "It was set up so that the Chunin could meet the teams who made it to the tower. I was just lucky I could be the one to meet you."

The pleminare rounds were just begging and Sasuke and another guy were up first. Sakura could tell that every time he put his hand on Sasuke his charka was being drained. In the end (cause to lazy to write it. Crap now I'm being like Shikamaru.) Sasuke won. Next up was Shino vs one of the sound nins. Shino won with the help of his insects. Sakura and Sasuke were getting bored.


	6. author's note

Sorry peeps but I won't be able to update for a while cause I'm moving to Georgia in around two weeks so I busy packing and my school starts the 8th and that sucks but don't worry I'll update as soon as I can.

I want you people to pick from my new stories of which I should post.

school

gaara's search

new student

itachi's discovery

let me go

bring me to life

sorry again


	7. Chapter 7

I finally found the time to update so there Un.

The board showed "Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka." "At last my turn." Sakura did some hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared on the floor while Ino just walked down the stairs. "This is going to be easy. She's weaker than me.? "Can we get this over with?" I have better things to do? Ino got pissed when she heard that. "HOW DARE SHE!"?I can't use the Abunai so I'll just use some jutsus." She did the hand signs of the hare ox and rabbit. "I've never seen this art before." Kakashi thought as both him and Sasuke used their sharrigen. "Shadow of the dancing Sakura petals."(this is my own jutsu so no copying unless given permission.) All of a sudden Sakura petals came at Ino and cut her. "There like stone." Ino thought. ? I've never seen Sakura like this." Sasuke thought. 'Is this really Sakura? Is this really the girl who would follow Sasuke around' "Do you give up Ino? I don't wan to use this next technique." "How did you get this strong?"I've always have been. I just never showed it.? Sakura did some more hand signs. "Fire style tiger breath." Sakura breathed out fire that came out in the form of a tiger.

In the end Sakura won. (I'm don't really feel like writing about the rest of the second exam. It's too troublesome.) They each had to draw a number and said it out loud. Sakura had to face Temair. 'Hm. I need to train. Training grounds or home? Home, their will be less distractions their.' Sakura left the forest of death and started to head home.

Sasuke was walking past were Sakura lived and heard kunias being thrown. He walked over to the sound and saw Sakura tossing kunias at a practice dummy. The Abunai activated. He watched her train. Sakura turned her head to look at him and he saw her black eyes. "What are you doing here?" "Just passing by" "Well you trespassing on Haruno property." Sasuke turned around and walked away. He was walking back to his place when he saw a blue haired girl in a Chinese's dress looking around. She walked up to him. "Excuse me, do you know where I could find Haruno Sakura." "Yes. Who are you?" "I'm Ari Shinimasu." "Sakura told me about you. Aren't you suppose to be in Ice." "Ya. But I needed to talk to her." 'He reminds me of the guy Sakura told me about when she stayed with me. What's his name Uchiha something.' "come on I'll take you to her." Sasuke said going back to Sakura's place.

Sakura turned around to see Ari walk up. She smiled a little bit. "Ari. What are you doing her?" "I got some information on Damion." "What is it?" "He has been spotted with the Akatsuki member." Sakura smirked. "Now all we need to know is were the headquarters is so we can destroy him. (Quarter? I want a quarter)" "Sakura, not yet. We are not strong enough. I better not hear that you went after him. You're my only family left and I don't want to loose you." "Okay I won't go after him." "Thank you. Now I need to get back to Ice before they start panicking thinking I was kidnapped. Bye" "Bye" After Ari left Sakura stood there thinking. 'I'm not strong enough.' All a sudden the mark left by Orochimau started to burn. She could hear a voice in her head_. 'Come to sound. Gain power her. Come_.(Very persuasive voice huh?)' she remembered what he said to her after her bit her. _'She'll come seek me on her quest for power_.' 'He has the power to help me defeat Damion. I need to go to sound. (NOOOO SAKURA HE?S GOING TO EAT YOU! Just kidding or am I?)' she went into her house and up the forever going stairs to her room. She grabbed a bag and started to fill it. She looked at the picture of her team and sighed as she put it face down on the table.

That night Sakura walked to the gates with her bag over her shoulder. She didn't have her headband on. When she got to the gate she saw Sasuke leaning against the wall arms crossed. "What are you doing here, Sasuke" Go back home." "I should be saying the same to you."

Sakura started to walk past him. "We both know that revenge will not bring us happiness or our families back." "He must pay for what he did and you know it." "Sakura just stay here." "What about when you leave. I should stay here like a good little girl." "Your scared and you know it. Your trying to run away from what your feeling." "You know nothing." Sakura walked up to the gate but Sasuke stepped in the way. "Sakura I can't let you go." "And why is that?" "Because…Because… I fell in love with you." Sakura froze and her eyes widened. "What?" "I fell in love with you" Sakura felt tears come to her eyes but held them back. "You know are paths are different and we can't change it." "Sakura, you know you want to stay but you also know that Damion must pay for what he's done. But now I see that revenge is not the answer. So please stay." "I can't Sasuke." I'm sorry goodbye." Sakura walked out the gate but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "No, you can." Sakura turned around. "I'm sorry Sasuke." She activated her Abunia and knocked him out. "I promise I will be back." She headed for sound where Orochimaru waited for her.

That's all for now people. A real touchy feely kinda moment with Sasuke. I've had that one written for a while. Also I'm at the part where Sakura comes back to Konoha with Sasuke and I have writers block so any ideas will be appreciated. Also cheack out my bio for the sumariees of the storeis please cause i'm at a tie.

Peace out.

Bloddytears


	8. Chapter 8

People srry I haven't updated in a while but I've been real busy. Let me tell u I live in FL we have fcats and finals and I hate it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Oh yah never want stalkers I have three and there real annoying one's perverted and shit and I can kick his ass so I keep him around the other one likes to run up behind me and yell at me the third is actually my friend that likes me.

Just being me

Bloddytears


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long I've been in fl for my brothers graduation and then my grandmothers husband died so we had to stay with her and help with the preperations for the funeral. I also hung with some friends from old old highschool. I also lost the notebook i had this whole story written on so I have to do the rest over. Sorry. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up the next morning on a bench to see Sakura was gone. 'Damn it! I couldn't stop her.' He went over to the Hokage's tower to inform him of Sakura's dissaperance. When he told the hokage he was sent on the retrival mission to get her back with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. Before they left Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Naruto Let's bring Sakura home togther." "Yeah. Let's." They shook hands and headed out of the gates not knowing what this mission brought them.

Arriving in a clearing they came across the sound four with Sakura standing behind them. "SAKURA!!" Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time. She just stood there looking at them and smirking. "I thought I made it clear to you last night Sasuke. Our paths are diffrent and there is nothing you or Naruto can do about. Sound 4 i trust you can handle a them." They nodded and she turned around and started to walk away.

"Sasuke you go and try to stop her. We'll hold them off." Naruto said fighting on of the sound four ninjas. Sasuke nodded and took off running off in the direction that Sakura went. He found her by a river standing their looking at him. she sighed and started to walk up to him. "I guess i have no choice. To break all ties of my weakness I have to fight you." "Sakura you don't have to do this. Just come back to Konoha. Come back home." "I have no home. I haven't since the massacre of both my clans. You know what the Shinimasu clan was famouse for but the Harunos. They were known for thier ability to control elements with thier emotions and your about to see it first hand Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said while her eyes turned black with white pupils from the elemnts power.

Sakura came at Sasuke at speed he didn't know she possed and shit him with wind slamin him into the river where he was placed in a water bubble. 'This is like Zabuza's jutsu only she doesn't need to stick her arm in. I need to find a way out.' He thought. He did the hand signs for his fire ball jutsu and the water turned to steam as he escaped. "So you want to do fire vs fire." Sakura smirked and a wall of fire appeared around him. "You can't beat me Sasuke. just give up and go back to konoha. I don't belong there." "I'm not going to give up. I'm going to bring you back." Sasuke said. All of a sudden Sakura fellt pain on her sholder from the curse mark. She fell on her knees holding the mark while the fire died down from her not paying attention to controling it. Sasuke ran over to her to see the curse mark spreding across her body taking over. "Sakura you can beat it. Don't it take over you. Fight it." "And if I don't want to. This mark gives me power probably more than enough to beat my brother."She said standing up the curse spred all over her body. dark charka emitting from her body.

"Now Sasuke it's time to finish this once and for all." Sakura came at Sasuke and hit him into a wall knocking him out instanly. "Pathtic not even worth my time." She looked at him for a couple of minutes until she saw blood dripping from his head. She walked over and put some charka on the wound. "Just forget about me Sasuke. You can't save me. I might not survive the battle with my brother so just move on." She whispered in his ear unaware that he could hear her. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips lightly and pulled away. Looking at him one last time she walked away heading towards sound where her new life was about to begin unaware of what she had just caused.

3 years later. Sasuke walked out of the the Hokage's office with a scroll in his hand.Tsuande was now the Hokage after a attack from Orochimaru, sound, and sand during the third part of the chunnin exams. Gaara became Kazakage and made a allience with Konoha. Well anyway back to Sasuke. He just got a mission that Sakura was spotted in the Village of the waterfall. He was off to see he it was right.

Arriving at the village he asked some of the villagers if they had seen a pink haired girl and they said that they had seen a girl with pink hair hanging around the Kage tower. Sasuke ran over and saw a girl with pink hair that went down to her waist with green eyes wearing a red shirt with a ying and yang sign on it with black shorts and ninija boots on. She had her back turned to him so she didn't see he ccoming up behind her until she was tackled to the ground by him.

She turned her head and saw Sasuke on top of her back pinning her arms behind her. "What do you think you are doing Sasuke." "Bringing you back to konoha." "I'm not going back Sasuke." "And why not." "Cause she's here to see if she came defeat me for the destruction of her pitiful clan." A voice said from above them. Sakura growled low and glared at a light red head with the same green eyes as Sakura. He had a Akatsuki coat on with a straw hat. "Damion." "Little sister it seems you have gotten a little stronger than the last time I saw you but if you think it's enough you are sadly mistaken." "Sasuke get off me." Sasuke got up without a word staring at the two siblings. Sakura pounced on him but he moved to the side and punched her in the stomach as she went past. She fell coughing up some blood. "Come back and see me if you can master it." Damion said as he dissapeared. "God damn it. Why aren't I strong enough" Sakura said punching a wall making a big hole in it. "Sakura." She looked at him and started to walk away. He walked after her and grabbed her arm pulling her to him. "Please Sakura just come back with me." After Sasuke said the last word everything grew dark for her and she fell asleep.

Sakura woke up in a hospital room back in konoha. She looked beside her bed to see Sasuke sleeping. The door opened and Tsuanda walked in. "Sakura Haruno. I see you have finally woke up." "How long have I've been out?" "About 3 days. You were almost out of charka. Your lucky Sasuke was there or you could have died. Now about your puishement. I'm going to be putting you under a 2 year probation where you are not aloud to leave the village and are to have someone with you at all time and that someone will be Sasuke. I do have a question for you. Were you involved with the attack on Konoha with sound?" "No I was back in sound training. I had wanted nothing to do with it so i stayed behind besides his orders." "Do you have any clue where he is now?" "Ya. His hideout is in a remote location at the edge of sound hidden from others view." "Do you know what he plans to do next?" " He was going to try and take over my body and attack here. So I left." Through the whole conversation neither had realized that Sasuke had woke up and was listening to everything they said.

'So Sakura wasn't involved in the attack and she had left Orochimaru.' Tsuanda left and Sakura sat thier looking of into space. "I know your awake Sasuke. So you can stop pretending to be asleep." Sasuke opend his eyes and lifted his head looking at her. "So you heard everything. I guess I don't have to repeat myself to you."

Later that day Sasuke had brought some of his stofe over to the Haruno compound with Sakura. She unlocked the front door and walked in taking of her shoes. Walking in Sasuke looked around to see everything was covered in sheets and had dust on them. "This place needs to be cleaned." He saw a picture of a man and a woman standing next to each other with a 12 year old boy and a 5 year old Sakura smiling at the camera. The man had short red hair while the woman had lond white hair and they both had green eyes. "My family before they died." Sakura said looking at the same picture with sadness. "We all lived here since my father was the head of the clan. My mother was the sister of the leader of the Shinimasu clan. Ari was the first born daughter of Daiki Shinimasu and Maeda Shimasu with her little sister Hikari. Hikari died in the massacre leaving only me and Ari. I had a cousin who was really close. We looked exactly the same except she had yellow in her green eyes. Her name was Yumi. She was the first to die and the first I found lying by the gates her eyes wide in horror and her mouth open from when she screamed. I can still see the bodies and i will never forget running into the Shinimasu compound to warn Daiki and see Ari crying over Hikari's dead body. Her normally white hair red with blood. I will not stop until he is finally dead."

Sakura finished turning her back on Sasuke and walking up the flight of stairs to the second floor. Sasuke following her up and looking at all the diffrent colored doors. "They all represent the each member of the Haruno clan's room. The silver door is to never be opened along with the white one. The silver is his room and the white is my parents." She came to a red door and opend it. She walked in and turned on the lights. The walls were decorated a dark blue with a ying and yang sign on the wall above the bed. There were two doors on both sides of the room. A desk in the corner was covered in books and scrools along with bookcases that covered on whole wall. The was a dresser the was open to reveal some clothes. On top of the dresser was a picture that was laying down so you couldn't see it. The bed was big. "The bathroom is to your left and to your right is the closet." Sakura walked over to the closet and took out some clothes and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Sasuke heard the shower running and set his bag down. 'She has it worst than me. She had two family and found the both dead and could do nothing about it.' Sakura came out of the bathroom in a black tank top and a pair of black shorts.

"I'm going to have to go to the store because all the food is probably no good by now." She walked back down stairs and put her shoes on with Sasuke following behind. Unaware that somthing was goiing to happen while at the food shopping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for everyone who reviewed i really appreciated it. I'm kinda stumped on what to do so if anyone wants anything to happen or has any ideas i'm open for suggestions. Thanks again and I'll update as soon as I can.

Bloddytears


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura and Sasuke walked down to market. Villagers whispered to each other about Sakura behind her back. "Just don't listen to them Sakura." "I know. I got used to it when I was little. They just like to gossip." Sakura said walking up to a vendor and getting some vegtables. All of a sudden they heard a yell.

Turning their heads to see they saw a cloud of dust coming their way. Sakura smirked at him. "Fangirls?" She asked. "No, Naruto." "SAKURA!! Your back I'm so glad!" Naruto said glomping her. "It's nice to see you too Naruto. Can you get off?" Sakura chocked out going blue from lack of oxygen. "Sorry Sakura." Naruto said letting go of her. She rolled her eyes and walked into a store with Sasuke following her. Naruto followed her in asking questions. "When did you get back?" "4 days ago. I was asleep for 3 days and woke up yesterday." "Oh." She went down each isle grabbing everything she needed.

Walking home with Naruto following her also. They passed the ramen shack and saw Hinata sitting with there her team. Naruto ran in and hugged her making her blush bright red. Sakura looked at the in confusion. "Naruto finally got over that crush he used to have for you and went out with Hinata." Sasuke explained to her. Sakura started walking back to her home with Sasuke. "Why don't you want to talk to them?" Sakura looked at him from the cornor of her eye. "Because."

They heard another yell again only this time female. "SASUKE-KUN! There you are cutie." A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes yelled glomping him. "Ino get off of me." Sasuke told her. Ino looked over and saw Sakura and her eyes widened. "Forehead-girl! Your finally back!" Sakura raised a eyebrow at her. Her eyes showed no emotion as she stared at Ino. "I'm going home." Sakura said turning her back on them and walking away. Sasuke wached for a couple of seconds before remembering that he has to live with her.

They arrived at the house and Sakura headed straight for the kitchen and started to put everything away. She left out all the ingridents for dinner. She turned around only to come face to face with Sasuke. "What are you doing?" She asked him. He moved closer to her face to were their faces were a few inches apart. "Remember what I told you the day you left?" "Yeah." "I meant what I said. I do love you." He whispered the last part to her. "Sasuke. I do love you, but I can't be with you." "Why?" "I don't know know if I'll survive the fight against my brother." "Don't fight him then." "I have to. I can't let him get away for what he did Sasuke. You know what it feels like to have your family taken away from someone you loved, trusted, and looked up to. I watched them die and I don't wanna see anyone else I love die at his hand again."

Sasuke looked at her and then leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Pulling away after a second. "You don't have to worry about him killing me I can take care of myself." Sakura gave him a little smile and hugged him. "I know you can but you don't know what he's capable of. He's mastered both the Abunai and the elements before I did. He also activated a part of the Abunai that you have to kill someone you love. Her name was Anami. She was his teammate when they first started out. They fell in love and were engaged but he ended up killing her. The power you get when you activate this is greater that the regular form it also enhances your sight. You'll be able to see a person's every move no matter how faster and you'll be able to counter." "And the only way to get it is to kill someone you love?" "Yes. That's why he killed the clans and Anami. I just don't get why he let me live." "I'm glad he did."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sericously having writers bock. I stayed up till 2 in the morning writing this for you all and thank you all for reviewing.


	11. AN

I have a few stories i don't know which to put up. So you can choose.

DESTINY- People are born with a animal that helps decide who they are suppose to be with. Sakura was born with the rarest of them all a dragon. Thinking she'll never find her guy she gives up and and decides she won't g back to the school after that year. In a weird turn of events she finally finds him. The school heart throb Sasuke Uchiha. But she doesn't know it's him. Watch as he tries to win her over.

CHANGES- What if Sakura wasn't Sasuke's and Naruto's teammate but instead was a ANBU that helped Kakashi teach team 7. What if Sasuke falls for her.

TOUCH OF THE WOLF- One look and shape-shifter Sasuke Uchiha knew. Mate. The urge to claim the woman for himself was instant. Yet he could not. He'd come to a tiny Suna village in search of a myth- a halfling healer who had no idea that pack blood ran in her veins, or that she was the only being in generations with the power to heal shape-shifters with her touch. And if what he suspected about Sakura Haruno was true, his people needed her too much for Sasuke to claim her as his own. But someone else watched Sakura from the shadows. And soon, claiming Sakura might not be Sasuke's forbbiden desire, but his only choice for protecting her life.

DARK SECRET- Sasuke Uchiha has spent centuries hunting vampires with his brothers, and with each passing year his capacity to feel emotions has grown weaker and weaker until finally there's barely even a memory left-until only sheer willpower keeps him from turning into the very abomination he hunts. But it'll take more than will to keep him away from the woman who is ment to be his and his alone.  
For five years, rancher Sakura Haruno has been the sole protector of her younger half-siblings and with fierce determination and work she has kept her family togther and the ranch operantional. Now, the Uchiha brothers are threating that stabilty. They claim that her silblings belong with their father's family, not with her. Sakura vows to fight them- especially the cold and arrogent Sasuke Uchiha. But Sasuke is after more than her family-he wants Sakura and nothing will not anything stand between them. After ages of lonleniess, the raw deesire to possess her overwhelm his very soul driving him to claim her as his lifemate.

I haven't been able to update because my laptop was broken and i wasn't able to write and all my files was erased. I'll update as soon as i can. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry people but I'm discontinuing my naruto stories and writing new ones. Someone can continue them if they wish I'm not. That's for all the support.

bloddytears


End file.
